Sleeping Death
by CloudedMindx
Summary: ONE SHOT, SPOILERS!All because of the silence that covered the room full of Blue Bloods, the room that was stained red. The room where the news had reached them. Devastating, heart wrenching news. Schuyler Van Alen was dead.


_**A/N: **__Hey All!_

_I just finished The Van Alen Legacy, the fourth book in the Blue Bloods series by Melissa De La Cruz and I loved it, it really is an amazing series and I cannot wait for the fifth instalment __**Misguided Angel**_

_So I thought I would try a one shot and possibly a full FF later on. _

_You've read the summary, so you know what's going on; it is set in the Van Alen Legacy_

_R&R_

_Xoxo_

_**Disclaimer: **__These Characters are not mine, no matter how much I wish they were, the do not belong to me, they belong to Melissa De La Cruz who created them and I envy her for it!_

* * *

Silence was all that followed. You could hear the smallest of sounds, notice the smallest of movements. All because of the silence that covered the room full of Blue Bloods, the room that was stained red. The room where the news had reached them. Devastating, heart wrenching news.

Schuyler Van Alen was dead.

That was the news the conclave had just received from her conduit Oliver Hazard Perry, who ran into the meeting room with a limp and bloody Schuyler in his arms.

Benjamin Force looked to his father Charles Force, Michael pure of heart, for instruction. He was not going to sit around while the _thing_ that killed Schuyler was out there. Charles met his gaze but shook his head; Michael was shocked by the news and obviously had no idea what to do. Jack knew; he knew exactly what he was going to do. He was going to find whatever killed his darling and make it pay in the most brutal way imaginable. That was before Oliver, the Red Blood that she had left him for approached him. One look at the boy told Jack what he was denying. She was most defiantly dead.

Jack, consumed by ever long sadness and rage, rose from his seat and ran out of the meeting, ran out of the building, ran to where he knew her presence still lingered.

_Schuyler cannot be dead! I didn't even get to say goodbye..._

Jack couldn't comprehend the thought that Schuyler, his one true love, his darling, his light, was gone. He kept running, he had to keep going or else the truth would consume him and he would never be able to move again. Surely if she was dead he could no longer exist?

He thought of all the time he had wasted in the last year. He should have went out to look for her, he should have found her, kissed her, made love to her. He should never have let her walk out of that apartment; he should have grabbed her and pulled her to him for a final kiss. He knew she loved him, but she had left him for another.

He stopped running.

She had left him; left him for good and he never found out why, why she had run from him, why she felt it was right, why she threw his love back at him and broke his heart.

Jack turned, going back to the meeting, knowing they would do something. Schuyler was Gabrielle's daughter, half blood, their saviour and now she was gone, this would mean war.

**********

Bliss Llewellyn watched as Jack Force sauntered back into the room. That's all she had been doing since she found out that her best friend, a friend she hadn't seen in over a year, was dead, she had been watching. Gone for all eternity, never to return. Bliss had missed her blue-black haired friend. Missed her energy, her humour hell she even missed Schuyler's ability to dress like a bag lady but still look gorgeous. It didn't help though, that Bliss had lost Dylan, her love, and now her best friend all the while harbouring _the visitor_ inside of her and no one to tell. Except maybe...

Jack. He had been walking around the halls of Duchesne like a zombie, like he had suffered a great loss and in a way he had. Schuyler had left him, left him and gone on the run with Oliver and Bliss knew that it killed Jack a little more every day. She should tell him, he would listen; he would help would he not? There was really only one way to find out and that was to ask him to help her and wait for him to strike her down or shut up and listen to her. She stood up and approached where he was sitting, Mimi and Kingsley within hearing distance, but she didn't care.

Bliss stood before the boy with the pale blonde hair and lifeless green eyes and cleared her throat. All three heads turned towards her and she suddenly felt as if she was on trial for grand larceny.

"Jack can I, can I talk to you, in private?" Mimi looked at Bliss curiously and then to her brother. Jack didn't respond. She tried again. "Jack, please, you're the only one that will, I mean, Schuyler would have known but..." She trailed off and didn't miss his reaction to hearing Schuyler's name.

"What would Schuyler have known?" A soft, recognizable voice said from behind her. Bliss turned and saw a grief stricken Oliver, standing there with tears glistening in his eyes. Bliss felt awful, Schuyler had been her best friend but she had been Oliver's for years and he was her familiar, he was probably there when she died. Bliss threw her arms around him, surprising herself and Ollie at the same time.

"I'm so sorry Ollie, I really am." She moved back and saw a tear streak down his cheek. She moved her thumb along his cheek and removed the tear. He just nodded, accepting her comfort and affection.

"What would she have known Bliss?" He asked, trying to get to why she had come over here to talk to Jack instead of him.

"I really have to talk to Jack about it and only Jack." Jack still looked dead and unresponsive while Oliver looked offended and let his pain and grief get the better of him.

"Why him? You think they had some special connection huh? They were one another's _true loves?_ Bullshit! If he was her true love I wouldn't have been here to tell him she was dead! He would have been there with her!" He was yelling, the entire meeting room was staring at him in disbelief while Jack glared, looking ready to bite Oliver and never stop.

"You think that if it were up to me I wouldn't have been there? I love her!!" Bliss saw Mimi flinch at that and her eyes became glossy with unshakable tears.

"Then tell me Abbadon the cruel, why were you not with her when she bled her hearts blood out?! Tell me why you weren't around when we were surrounded by Croatan? Tell me where you were when she was dying in my arms?!" Jack flinched at every word like it was a deep blow to his heart. Which, Bliss thought, it probably was. "Where were you when she took her final breath?" Oliver asked, within inches of Jack's face, his voice low and deadly. "You were here dealing with some unimportant bullshit while Schuyler was out there!" He pointed out the window as if no one knew where he was talking about. "Fighting for her life! Dying for the ones she loved! For you!" Bliss could tell it took alot for Oliver to admit that Schuyler was in love with Jack and not him.

Jack looked defeated. He sat back down and hung his head, Bliss knew he would be little help but she didn't care. Jack was going to help her, as were Oliver and Mimi and Kingsley, they would all help her, willing or not.

"Jack, Ollie, Mimi, Kingsley, follow me." Bliss whispered to the four of them and she walked out of the meeting room with Oliver, Kingsley, Mimi and a reluctant zombie Jack hot on her trail. She approached an empty room and waited for the four of them to get in before closing, locking and pulling the blind down on the timber door.

"Okay, what is it?" Mimi asked, obviously impatient. Bliss mentally rolled her eyes.

"I have a problem, a really big problem." All eyes were on her. Bliss took in a shuddering breath. "I discovered who my _actual_ parents are, Forsyth Llewellyn is not my father, he is also not someone to be trusted. Schuyler and I have something in common." Bliss registered the widened eyes of her 'friends' and she was about to tell them everything. _Gabrielle is my mother and Lucifer-Lucifer is my father. Lucifer is also a part of me, like his spirit is in me and he, he takes over my body and makes me kill people, makes me...I don't even want to know what he makes me do all I know it he has something planned, something big and bloody and Schuyler was a part of that. _

That was before _him_.

'_Don't beat yourself up Bliss, you didn't choose your parents.' _Bliss heard Dylan just before he appeared before her, looking as sultry and gorgeous as ever. What she didn't expect was that the others could see him too.

"What the fuck?!" Oliver blurted out as he took in Dylan's form. He looked normal, clad in jeans, boots, a black band tee shirt and a leather jacket. He looked like Dylan; _her_ Dylan.

"Dylan what are you doing here?" She asked, though happy to see him after he had been gone for so long.

'_I have someone who wishes to speak to you.' _And before she could ask, someone else materialized beside him. A girl. A very, _very_ familiar girl.

"Schuyler?" Jack gasped, his eyes wide as he took in her appearance of a simple black dress and ballet flats. "Is it really you?" He asked, bemused by who was before him.

'_Yes and no,' _She said in her usual voice, for some reason, Bliss had been expecting her voice to be an angelic echo of what it once was. '_I am here but not as Dylan is for I am not a true spirit like him.' _She continued.

"What do you mean not a true spirit?" Oliver asked, looking at his best friend like she was the most beautiful and most precious thing in the universe to him.

'_Ollie, I'm not really dead.' _

**********

'_Ollie, I'm not really dead.'_ Jack heard the words his love said, but he was convinced this was a dream. He had seen her lifeless body when the Red Blood had brought her into the meeting room. He had seen the blood that covered her and dripped from her throat.

Then just like that she was before him her hand held up, fingers spread, waiting for him. Jack put his palm against hers and felt the delicious warmth that was Schuyler, he was surprised that he felt anything, as she was a spirit, he should have only felt air.

'_I am not a true spirit, for I am not truly dead.' _She said, gazing into his eyes. Blue matching green.

"Schuyler," Oliver interrupted and Schuyler let her hand drop as she turned to him. "Your heart was no longer beating, you had no pulse and you weren't breathing and you're trying to tell me you are still alive?" He asked in pure disbelief, but there was certainly hope there, in his voice and his eyes.

'_There are other ways to die Ollie, which is what is going to happen to me if you don't listen.' _Schuyler spoke with urgency that Jack admired her for; even if she was incorporeal she was still her, with him.

'_I am dead, on the outside, but inside my heart still beats, my brain still functions. It is all an illusion. I am stuck between the other world and this world, I am at a stalemate and I can't cross the barrier back into this world which is where I am meant to be, it is not my time.' _She looked at the group and then to Dylan, as if asking for guidance. _'Ollie, something or someone was performing a ritual and sent those silver bloods to distract us so they could do an incantation known as the sleeping death.'_

Mimi snorted. "The sleeping death? That sounds like something out of a Disney movie; in fact I believe it _was_ in a Disney movie."

'_There is always truth to all that is, even in something as mundane as a child's movie. Back to topic, the sleeping death only creates the __**illusion**__ that I am dead but I'm not, I'm living, I just need a-a catalyst to wake me from it.' _

"You mean like in Snow White it was true love's kiss?" Bliss asked and Jack considered this. Could it be? A kiss from ones true love would awaken the beautiful princess?

'_That's the idea,' _she said smiling in a saddened way. _'We don't have much time, where did they take my body?' _

"I know where it is, I'll take us there." Oliver said as he opened the door to the room only to be pushed back by Forsyth Llewellyn.

"Hello Children and what are we doing in here?" He asked. Schuyler and Dylan had hidden themselves, whether they made themselves invisible or not, Jack didn't know; he only hoped he could save his darling before it was too late.

"We are dealing with our grief father, we were all friends with Schuyler and we just needed to be alone and I guess we all had the same idea so we came in here and comforted each other." Bliss said, not sounding at all convincing.

"You honestly expect me to believe that Bliss?" He stepped into the room, the door being left wide open. "I know your hiding her in here." He said and then he looked around. "Schuyler! Come out wherever you are, you little half blood bitch!" He yelled and Jack's eyes narrowed to slits. _How __**dare**__ he call my love that?!_ Then Kingsley did something unexpected; he ran at Forsyth and tackled him to the ground and then turned to Jack.

"What are you waiting for?! Run! Save her!" Kingsley yelled as Forsyth struggled. Jack looked to Oliver, Bliss and the spirit that was of his love, Dylan was gone.

"Let's go!" He yelled at them and saw Mimi helping Kingsley keep Forsyth away from them.

'_Ollie, lead the way.' _Schuyler said as they escaped the room. They all ran, following Oliver as he led them down stone stairs and deep into a basement room that was blindingly white. A hospital bed lay in the middle of the room and the cleaned body of Schuyler Van Alen lay under a white veil. Jack had never seen her look so peaceful and beautiful.

"How do we wake you up?!" Oliver yelled, distressed.

It was Bliss to answer. "Jack! You're the key! You're the catalyst!" Seeing his confused looked she elaborated. "Jack, remember, true loves kiss, you're her true love, you have to kiss her!" Spirit Schuyler looked to Jack and smiled.

'_She isn't lying, you are.' _ Jack felt a warm feeling build up inside of him. He was her true love as she was his.

"Okay," Jack moved up to where Schuyler lay and pulled the veil from her face. Spirit Schuyler sat on the edge of the bed, watching.

Jack leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. Her lips were cold and stiff, not the warm inviting ones he remembered. These lips were dead. Just like she was.

Jack pulled back but spirit Schuyler was gone. Schuyler remained unmoving. She was truly gone.

"It didn't work, she isn't, she's still...dead." He choked on the word. He felt like an idiot for letting himself hope. How could he have been so foolish she was dead and Jack knew she would stay that way until a later cycle, her blood would be collected and she would awaken in a different cycle, wouldn't she? She wasn't a full Blue Blood but it could still work for her couldn't it?

"We should go," Bliss whispered, wrapping a supporting arm around Jack as she led him upstairs, but Jack turned out of her embrace to look upon his angel once more.

"I love you Schuyler, you are the love of my life." Then he kissed her once more before walking back to a silently crying Oliver and a sobbing Bliss, his own eyes filling with tears he would shed for her. She deserved his tears as she had given him so many of her own.

They walked back into the meeting room to see it empty except for Leviathan who had the corpse of Forsyth Llewellyn beneath his foot and an weapon less Azrael and Kingsley tied up.

"Abbadon, how nice of you to join me in celebrating the half blood bitch's death." He hissed a sinister smile on his lips. Jack's fist clenched at his use of the word bitch to describe his love.

"I wouldn't bring the cake out just yet." A heavenly voice said. Jack turned and saw a very much alive Schuyler standing there, with Allegra Van Alen's—Gabrielle the uncorrupted—sword, flaming in her hand.

**********

Schuyler awoke to the sounds of retreating footsteps echoing in the distance.

All she could remember was a voice in her head whispering sleep and then she remembered a voice, a voice she knew but couldn't place, whispering to her in such a deep sadness she longed to comfort the owner.

"I love you Schuyler, you are the love of my life." He had said and she felt lips press to hers. Schuyler attentively touched her lips and felt they were warm. She looked around. She lay in a room that was so white you had to cover your eyes from its blinding light.

'_Daughter,' _Schuyler heard the voice of her mother, Allegra, calling her and she looked around seeing her sitting there in a shimmery white dress and a glow surrounding her.

'_Daughter, your destiny awaits you. You are needed by your people. Use this to slay Leviathan, send him back to the fiery furnace.' _Allegra pulled out a sword and handed it to her daughter.

"Mother, I don't understand what happened?" Schuyler was desperate for knowledge, wanting to know just what _had_ happened.

'_Daughter there is no time, Abbadon brought you back from the dark and now he needs you.' _Schuyler snapped to attention. Jack. Jack needed her.

"But he is bound to another." Schuyler spoke with profound sadness.

'_Perhaps, but he belongs with you, he is yours for all eternity as you are his. A bond is just a bond, without love it is meaningless.'_ She leaned in and kissed Schuyler's forehead. _'Now go, up the stairs, save your love, protect the ones you love.' _Schuyler looked at her mother for a moment before nodding and holding tight to the sword she ran up the stairs to where her love was waiting for her.

She ran until she heard him. Leviathan. The demon that had been looking for her. The Morningstar's brother. She heard his hiss, taunting Jack with her death.

"Abbadon, how nice of you to join me in celebrating the half blood bitch's death."

That was her cue. Schuyler stepped out from the corner and into the doorway and spoke to the demon.

"I wouldn't bring the cake out just yet." And with a mighty roar Schuyler ran forwards and plunged her sword deep into the Croatan's chest. He fell to nothing but a pile of dust as Schuyler pulled her sword back, using it to undo the bindings that kept Mimi and Kingsley held back.

"Sky?" Oliver asked and she turned around, a smile breaking onto her face that reflected back from his as he ran forward and picked her up in a hug. "Sky you're alive!" He yelled in happiness and disbelief.

He put her down and she spoke. "Yeah I am what happened anyway— Ahhh!" Schuyler yelled as Bliss tackled her into a hug.

"Don't ever die again!" She yelled and Schuyler laughed as she got to her feet.

"I'm sorry next time I'll wear body armour and make sure my brain is disconnected from my body." Schuyler rolled her eyes and then looked around the room, her eyes landing on the emerald green ones of Jack Force. Her love.

Jack and she moved towards one another simultaneously—Schuyler dropping the sword with a long _CLANK—_as if being pulled together. Her mother had told her that she and Jack belonged to one another and Schuyler was starting to believe that. Jack raised his hand, his fingertips ghosting the skin of her cheek.

"How?" He asked.

Schuyler knew the answer right away, knew why she had woken up. "Your kiss was the beginning but it was those three words that saved my life." Jack looked confused so Schuyler moved closer to him and whispered. "I love you." Comprehension filled Jack's features and with that love. Everlasting love.

He picked Schuyler up, obviously not caring that his twin was here, and brought his mouth to hers. Schuyler wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. Their lips moving in perfect synch with the other and their tongues at a stalemate for dominance. Jack smiled against her lips and pulled back.

"You're really here, my love, my darling." Schuyler smiled and ran her fingers through his hair.

"I am and I don't plan on leaving anytime soon."

And with the other four in the room, Jack made his vow.

"I give myself to you, until the end of time." He said and Schuyler felt a change.

"I give myself to you, for time without end."

With those words a bond was broken and a new one formed.

Abbadon, the cruel, the angel of destruction got his eternal soul mate Schuyler, daughter of the pure, Daughter of light, the uncorrupted, the saviour.

Together they would battle whatever came at them; together they would stop Lucifer and his army.

Together they would remain, forever.

* * *

_Aw, I love a fluffy ending!! _

_Don't worry I think that, if I choose to continue this (which I won't) Mimi and Kingsley would leave on that adventurous and dangerous life, starting in Paris and Bliss and Oliver? Maybe, though I love Bliss and Dylan! _

_Jack and Schuyler kick butt though!!!!!_

_Please Review and tell me what you think!_

_Oh and I know it wouldn't be __**that**__ easy for Schuyler to defeat Leviathan but I like to think that her mother gave her the strength to defeat him that and the fact the Jack's life was in danger, sort of. _

_Xoxo_


End file.
